No I love you needed
by Whil-o-whisp
Summary: A Shonenai story. 1x2. HeeroxDuo. Summary: Duo is acting strange. It seems he's afraid to sleep. His friends are worried because he won't tell them what's wrong. Will Heero help the only one he ever cared about? the only one who ever cared for him? Can he


Warnings: this is Yaoi, technically. This is fluff! All fluff! If you do not enjoy reading any of the content in this fanfiction, please click the back button in the upper left hand corner of your screen and find a different Fanfiction.

Anybody who does not heed this warning, please do not flame me for anything about the content. If you have any questions you may ask in the reviews. I might not answer quickly because I

Technical terms: Yaoi- Japanese term for a Gay Relationship (Guy loves Guy) Term used by females and males who know and speak of the subject.

Fluff: well, it's fluff. Fluff is corny mushy "I love you", kissing and hugs where nothing sexual is involved.

Flame: A comment or preview where the content is not that nice. any such flames will not be tolerated.

Review: To tell me how you like the story by clicking the little button on the bottom of the screen. Thankyou

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. All rights are reserved to Masashi Ikeda (The Director of Mobile suit Gundam wing) and Koichi Tokita (the original manga artist for Mobile Suit gundam wings)

Hence forth, I do not Own any characters in this fanfiction. I do however own the fanfiction itself and if you would like to use any part from it, please contact me and ask in advance.

Thank you.

Summary: Duo Maxwell is having Ghoulish Nightmares from his past. They plague him to the point of sleeplessness and he refuses to tell his friends. Heero Yuy must try to comfort his friend, but can he get through?

Enjoy.

Duo Maxwell, the happiest and most easy going of the gundam pilots. Well, he hadn't been so easy going lately. Everything had been so quiet even Heero seemed to be cracking. Duo spent almost all of his time in his room, staring out the goddamn window.

Quatre had tried to capture the pilot's interest with the prospect of going to a movie, or any number of things that would usually get Duo his happy-go-lucky self, but only made the listless pilot shrug in response.

Trowa had tried to get Duo to get him to tell him what was wrong, but that failed. Nobody could get Duo to be his normal self. Heero had taken to sitting in his and Duo's room, typing at his computer, at times asking what was wrong only for his questions to be ignored.

Duo had barely slept, sitting in the window seat rather than his in bed. He'd barely eaten and everybody was getting worried.

One such day was the day everything changed. Heero was seated on his bed, typing on his computer when Duo actually slept. Duo's head was lulled against the window, his braid hanging below him.

The time blinked on the alarm clock beside Heero. 2:32 A.m. He was probably the last up. Heero was used to that. He was the one always working no matter what, so he had had many days without sleep.

Heero cast a glance up at his fellow pilot and found himself at a stand still in his typing.

Duo's lips were slightly parted as he slept, one leg outstretched while the other was pulled to his chest. One arm was wrapped around his knee while the other was resting against the glass. Chestnut brown hair drifted across tan skin as he slept, his chest rising and falling gently with his breath.

Heero found himself smiling slightly as he closed the top of his laptop. He heard something, very soft, though he heard it.

"No…" It was a soft mumble that he barely thought he heard. He looked a little closer at Duo to see his face troubled. Eyebrows were knit together in a thin line as his breath came in shorter breaths.

Heero moved his laptop from its place on his lap to beside him, pushing himself up as he watched Duo. "No…" Duo repeated, louder this time, his head tumbling from one side to the next.

"Duo?" Heero asked quietly, meaning to rouse the younger pilot from his sleep. Duo seemed not to hear him, continuing his mental battle with a foe unseen to anybody other than him. Heero took a few steps forward, almost standing in front of the window now.

"Duo?" He asked, louder than before. All of sudden, Duo seemed to snap, the folded leg straightening to fall from the seat, his back going rigid as he sat up, his eyes wide with an unseen horror.

Without thinking, Heero grabbed hold of Duo's arms, pulling him to his chest and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Duo struggled for a moment before calming.

Duo had buried his head into Heero's shoulder, his body raked with a fear of something that only he could see. His hands were fisted into the loose green tank top the slightly taller pilot wore.

Heero held Duo for the longest time before the smaller, more delicate looking pilot pulled away to look up at him with tired violet eyes. "Come on, you need to sleep." Heero insisted but Duo shook his head, much like the child, in a way, he still was.

Duo seemed so fragile. So delicate as if the smallest thing could break him, but he was strong, strong enough to pilot one of the most powerful machines known to man. He was smart too, able to control the intricacies of a gundam as if he'd done it all his life, and he had, in a way.

Despite all this, he was only seventeen. He wasn't even old enough to drink; yet he'd killed countless individuals. Duo was delicate and fragile, but he covered it up.

In a way, Duo wears a mask. A mask of a thousand smiles. Nobody knew what was going on inside that head, but he always had that smile. Now he wasn't smiling. He looked like he was crying, but tears wouldn't come.

"Come on Duo, you need to sleep." Heero muttered, running a hand over the pilot's chestnut hair. In his mind he barely registered that it felt silky and heavy, yet so soft.

"I don't want to go to sleep." Duo croaked out before burying his face into Heero's shirt again.

"Come on you." Heero muttered as he fluidly pulled Duo onto his bed as he sat beside him. He wrapped an arm around Duo's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Gonna tell me what's wrong?" Heero asked almost pleadingly.

"Dreams." Duo answered weakly, staring at the other side of the bed.

"Of?" Heero questioned, bringing his arm a little higher to brush some brown hair from Duo's face. He heard Duo sniffle slightly as he moved a little closer to Heero. "Alright." Heero muttered, understanding that Duo didn't want to talk about it.

Duo rested his head against Heero's shoulder, his eyes half closed. "Why are you being so nice to me, Heero?" Duo asked very quietly.

"Because…I want to." Heero said vaguely, his fingers tangled into Duo's hair. "Heero, that's not a good answer." Duo complained, still reluctant to sleep.

"Go to sleep, Baka." Heero muttered, his eyes softening as he looked down into the questioning violet orbs staring up at him. "I want to know…" Duo Pouted.

"Fine." Heero muttered, getting a little irritated with the pilot. He swooped down and pressed his lips gingerly against Duo's. For a moment Duo sat there stunned. Soon his eyes closed as he kissed back, pushing forward.

Soon Heero pulled back. "That's why." He mumbled as Duo shifted, laying his back against Heero's chest, closing his eyes.

"Thank you… Heero…" Duo mumbled very quietly as he stopped shifting and leaned fully against Heero.

Heero smiled very softly before bowing his head to placing a gentle kiss against the top of Duo's head. "Go to sleep, Baka." He mumbled as he felt Duo's breathe even out. He brought a hand up to lightly pull duo closer to him.

That was all that was needed. No 'I love you' or 'you're the only one for me', it just was. Neither was ready to call it love. No, but it was there.

After awhile Duo went back to normal, well, as Normal as Duo Maxwell gets, and it had become a custom that if Duo was ever plagued with horrible visions during his sleep again, he'd go crawl into bed with Heero and they'd all go away.

No, there was no 'I love you', but both knew it was there. None of the other pilots found it strange, and after a while, it wasn't a problem.

No, there wasn't an 'I love you',

But who needs one anyway?

Actions speak louder than words.

Author: Well, there you have it. One of my more recent stories and my first post. This is the first time I have written a yaoi story for my favorite Gundam boys (well, heero isn't my favorite but Duo is. Trowa and Duo are my favorites). So please, review? Thanks.

P.s. I hope all you relena/heero fans are happy, i left her out of the fic entirely. I am a fellow Relena hater.


End file.
